


As you destroy the mask of blood, pain and uncertainty

by ViolettaVillas8



Category: Columbo, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Dark Past, F/M, False Identity, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Inspired by a Trailer, Lies, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Magic, Manipulation, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Nick Fury Lies, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), Pain, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Police, References to Columbo (TV series), Secret Identity, Tears, The Tesseract (Marvel), Time Travel, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaVillas8/pseuds/ViolettaVillas8
Summary: Loki has to work for TVA. His life has been hell since the touch of the Frost Giant (he knows Midgard culture, of course). Odin lied, Thanos brainwashed him, and TVA claims he was an incompetent fool in a different timeline.Now Loki is in the '70s as Sergeant Tom Hiddleston and helps solve criminal cases in Los Angeles. TVA don't have a good way to control him and are afraid to give him a serious mission.Los Angeles is just a moment, a heartbeat, one shard in his long and cruel life.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Loki & Thor, Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Columbo, Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	1. POV Columbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_darkness_shows_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/gifts).



He always saw details. Details always was creating into the whole story. Almost immediately. Details joined together like pieces of a broken mirror which, thanks to his imagination, could be whole again and show the truth. This is how Frank Columbo saw reality from childhood.

However, despite his unique mind, Frank was not noticed and appreciated. He was thin, short, and not very handsome. Who could suppose that under this common appearance there is a mind worthy of great achievements?

He wasn't sent to good schools. No scholarship was given. Nobody saw the intelligence in those eyes. Only a little inconspicuous boy was seen. One more immigrant from Italy.

Little Frank grew in silent and peace. He read, got to know various facts and became fascinated by the police. He didn't love guns like the other boys. He loved people. He wanted to help them. At the age of 9, he decided to become a policeman.

Years have passed. He grew up, his appearance became even more common, he married a not very pretty girl (she hated her photos), but bright and temperamental. Her name? She hated it as well as she hated her appearance, so her husband had to call her Mrs. Columbo and he became a policeman (he was laughed at until he became the best lieutenant with the best murderer detectability)

During the years of his work, Frank has met many murderers. They hid the dark side behind a mask of smooth lies and false smiles. He's seen it a hundred times. Even so, each murderer thought he was unique. Their ideas were brilliant. Frank was not ashamed to admit that he admired some of them.

Frank has seen a thousand different ways in which people lie and cheat, get lost in their stories, and neglect small details when committing crimes. He saw almost everything. He thought that nothing could surprise him anymore. He was wrong.

He had never seen a master of lies like Sergeant Tom Hiddleston.

Sergeant Tom very handsome, charming, graceful and elegant like a member of the royal family. It was all the more unique among common policemen. Tom didn't look like a policeman and he didn't act like him.

Despite his personal charm, Sergeant Hiddleston's eyes were blank. His eyes looked wearily at everything and did come alive at rare times. For example when someone mentioned something about the family. Then Tom was lost in memories. Bitter and sweet memories, judging from the expression on his face.

Lieutenant Columbo saw all human feelings in the murderers he arrested. He saw greed, envy, hate, love, harm, compassion, pain, concern, anguish, longing, anger and forgiveness.

Frank had never seen anyone as contemptuous as Tom had for himself. He was a master at concealing this contempt. Tom's smiles were perfect, but there was no feeling in them. Whenever Sergeant Hiddleston was scared or nervous he would turn his face into a blank mask.

However, it was not the self-hatred that was most amazing in Tom Hiddleston. No. It was his good heart. Tom was a broken soul, touched by hatred. Such souls break to pieces. They drink alcohol, gamble, have a lot of sex, and end up hanging themselves on a chandelier or shooting themselves in the head. They don't have the strength to care for someone else. And yet Tom cared for everyone. He watched carefully. He applied the right words to specific people. He respected their secrets and their pain. He always saved everyone when he could. He never hesitated. He was a hero. The type of hero who is underestimated by anyone and still saves everyone. It was his habit. When someone thanked Tom he looked at them strangely, with caution and suspicion. As if he was afraid the words weren't being sincere.

Every day Frank wondered who had hurt this young man. Because someone must have hurt him. Tom was clearly raised in wealthy, but he was not disturbed by modest conditions. He was not vain because of his beauty. He did not boast of his outstanding shooting abilities, and in the fight with daggers he was a true champion. Columbo saw many talented people, but their talents were nothing compared to Tom's.

Tom Hiddleston was the best man Columbo had met in his life. And he met many people.

One day Columbo walked over to Tom who was looking for a file. Tom's eyesight was sharp, fully focused on the action, and at the same time he could see everything going on around him. He turned immediately and nodded toward Columbo.

"Hello, Lieutenant. How can I help you, as long as I am competent enough?" a sharp smile appeared on Tom's face. The kind of smile that says you want to end the conversation immediately but don't want to offend the other person.

"Yesterday I was at my brother-in-law to pick up pictures of my mother-in-law's birthday. A really lovely woman, but she has a very strong voice. Especially when she screams ..." Columbo began to narrate. Family stories always upset the interlocutor. Family stories always upset the interlocutor. However, there are many ways someone will react to this stories.

"Lieutenant, I'm sure it's an interesting story, but I'm busy. Could you please tell me these stories later, when I'm finished?" Sergeant Hiddleston asked politely.

He always had a way to amaze Columbo. Is he telling the truth that he doesn't have time to listen? Is he suggest listen later? Yes, Tom Hiddleston has a heart of gold. Columbo had no doubts before, but he still can't believe the man's goodness. Kindness that Tom himself cannot see. Tom hates himself. This is the saddest thing about Sergeant Hiddleston. This good man hides a hurt boy behind the mask of self-confidence.

"Of course, I'll tell you later." Columbo started for the door and counted. One, two, three...

"One more question and I'm already running away. I know that you have a lot of work and I don't want to bore you. I told you about my mother-in-law because she bought new family photo frames and I wanted to ask from you what frames are the most fashionable now. I want to buy such a frame for a wedding photo for my wife, "Columbo said, watching Tom's reaction. He didn't even flinch. Tom was in perfect control of his body. However, his eyes betrayed him. The green eyes of the orphan.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. But I never needed frames for family photos. I need to get back to work. Maybe Sergeant Wilson can help you?" he replied in a voice of gentle politeness.

"Thank you for the advice" Columbo left.

Tom Hiddleston was an angel. A wronged angel without a family. An angel who will save everyone. Except for himself. Sometimes even angels need help. And that day Frank decided to make those green eyes happy. 

Tom deserved happiness. One thing is for sure. Those who hurt him must have had really cruel and dark hearts. Maybe even darker than all the murderers Columbo has arrested in his many years of work. Only real monsters could make this angel see a monster within himself.


	2. POV Loki

Life was quiet.

Organizing human papers relaxed him. It was a bit like the old days when he helped to organize books in the palace library. People didn't like working with documents, and Loki had already have some debts of gratitude for reports that other policemen had to write. Most of them reminded him of Thor. Their blood called for battle, for action, for saving someone. 

He feels strange among the police. He knows his manners are too sophisticated, but he cannot abandons it. Manners have become part of his mask, he could eventually get rid of manners if the situation requires it, but he doesn't want to. Manners are like normal and resemble Asgard. Asgard was cruel. However, Loki knew worse places than Asgard.

He fell into the cold abyss of the Void.

No color.

No dawn.

No life.

No death.

Thanos's purple hand on his neck, burns on his face, blood on his teeth and blue in his eyes.

There are worse places than Asgard.

He was a monster in borrowed skin, but this skin and all the manners and skills associated with it are better than blue skin and its sensitivity to heat. Fortunately, he improved the Odin spell. It will never change again. His hand will never be blue again. He will never be exposed to heat torture again.

Life among policemen is interesting. Loki has always liked to learn and learn new knowledge. Their life is simple but of great importance. They are heroes. They protect people and take revenge for the killed innocents. It's strange that Loki could work among them without suspicion. He could always hide his monstrous nature, but Asgard saw her anyway. There was distrust in every eyes of Fath... Odin, Thor, Three Warriors, Sif, Heimdall, even the palace servants did not respect him. Why didn't Midgardians see his monstrous nature? Were they so primitive? But their achievements contradict this. They do not pay attention? They don't care? Each hypothesis seemed more absurd to him. Midgardians have always been peculiar. Maybe that was why Odin had left them alone and was not interested in them.

Loki remembered asking Odin to be able to deal with diplomatic relations with Midgard. It was the first time he had done this after the tesseract had fallen into human hands. Fortunately, Captain Rogers dealt with the threat quickly, and the waters of Midgard safely hid the tesseract. Odin did not agree. The second time he tried was Heimdall reported that the Kree had violated Midgard. Odin did not agree. The third time, Loki appeared on Midgard with a scepter in his hand and killed the innocent.

Loki quickly sorts the papers and finds that Lieutenant Columbo is watching him again. Quite an interesting man. Very intelligent, perceptive and inconspicuous. Frank Columbo made pride of his inconspicuousness. His opponents don't expect the lieutenant to never give up and will always catch them. Losing was unnatural for him. Just like for Thor.

The lieutenant was quite peculiar to him. He was constantly using some tricky conversation and was constantly watching. He certainly didn't know any of Loki's secrets. So what could he want? Maybe he can sensed the monster in him. Eventually, he arrested many cold-blooded murderers. He can recognize them for sure. And Loki is one too. So the lieutenant's interest is based on his intuition, not facts. He won't find out truth. 

Loki has files with the murder of the famous musician's wife and wondered when TVA would tell him to come back. He knows that his current mission does not match his competences at all. TVA wants to use it for something else. They want his power. However, they are still afraid of him and do not trust him. They don't know how to control him. 

He remembers his words to Odin that he is a relic.

It is true. He is a stolen relic from Jotunheim that is used by everyone. Odin, Thor and his friends, Thanos, and now TVA.

Only one person loved him.

He remembers her gentle arms wrapped around him, moments after he killed Laufey. She was his mother.

She lied to him and did not protect him from Odin. If he had returned to Asgard, she would have agreed to any of Odin's sentences and would not have protested. Though a small part of him wants to believe that it would save him from Odin's wrath, but he has learned.

He remembers how free he felt when he touched the tesseract, only to find a powerless in the TVA' s elevator shortly thereafter. There is no hope for monsters.

Frigga is his mother. She is imperfect and full of defects and manipulations. However, he really loves her and he knew she loved him too. He was never blind to her flaws. He had seen them since he was a child. Only recently did he find out why Frigga was such a passive wife and Queen of Asgard. Why had she let Odin destroy the brotherhood between him and Thor. Why was she always silent when Odin favored Thor.

Frigga never wanted to marry Odin. She was beautiful, young, and raised in the loving home of her aunts who was witches.

Odin forced her to marry. Loki has wondered more than once how Odin broke it. How he destroyed her spirit so that she would have to hide everything from him and manipulate him. Of course, his mother was smart and had managed to get Odin into her opinion many times, but there was fear of him in her eyes. Maybe that's why she kept saying he always had a purpose and all that nonsense. He knew she wanted him to be given the throne, not Thor. However, she never told Odin that.

Suddenly, thoughts of his mother vanish as he sees Lieutenant Columbo approaching him. Loki prepares to fight. He can do it. He has been spinning lies and manipulations for centuries. He can handle it.

"Lieutenant, how can I help you?" he asked politely.

"My wife asked me to invite you and Sergeant Wilson to dinner tomorrow. It's a really special occasion, she won a new washing machine in the lottery and she is very happy. She wants to show off to everyone," the lieutenant said kindly.

Loki looked for lies, manipulation and dislike in him. However, he found nothing, and that worried him. The lieutenant always used his courtesy against opponents. However, he never compromised his wife's safety. He talked about her, accepted gifts for her (he carefully examined them whether they were safe for her), but never invited the murderer to his home. This fact confused Loki a lot. If Lieutenant Columbo doesn't see him as a threat, why is he being kind to him?

Relic, of course.

The lieutenant probably wants to use him somehow. Loki is even happy to help him. After all, he had been helping Thor and his friends for centuries.

Loki was hated but everyone knew how useful he was. That's why Odin kept him on Asgard in the form of his son, that's why Thanos didn't kill him, and that's why TVA allowed him to walk in this time instead of locking him in their cells. He was a useful tool.

Loki felt relieved. He was always a relic, a tool to be used. It's a familiar feeling. He wouldn't have to lie and deceive the lieutenant that he was not a murderer.

The lieutenant wants to use him. He doesn't suspect him. It's a relief.

"I would love to come at the invitation of Mrs. Columbo. I've always wanted to meet this special woman," Loki smiled sincerely. Helping the lieutenant will be a pleasure.

"Yes, she wanted to meet you too. I told her about you," replied the lieutenant.

Loki replaced his mask and said goodbye to the lieutenant.

He was scared. What did the lieutenant see in him? Just a slightly abnormal sergeant, or maybe something more (a cruel monster).

One thing's for sure, dinner at the lieutenant's house will give him answers.


	3. POV Columbo part 2

Tom was tense. He sat with perfect nonchalance at the table, but there was distrust in his gaze. He didn't feel safe. He felt trapped like a caged animal. Columbo was watching him closely.

Tom wore a good fashionable suit, though a little too expensive for a cop's salary. Tom has always looked after his appearance. Although there was one case where Tom neglected his appearance. After the girl saved by Tom died. Her name was Anne, and Tom saved her from being killed by her gangster father. However, the mafia caught up with the girl in the hospital and killed her. Back then, Tom's suit, shirt, and trousers were visibly crumpled, and his hair was unkempt. Tom blamed himself for the death of this girl, who was the only witness who could bring down her father. However, Columbo noticed the run-down appearance only days after the incident. Before, Tom looked like he always did. A strange circumstance.

Tom felt that Columbo's intentions were not sincere when the lieutenant invited him to dinner. Tom has been cheated on and distrusted people in the past, and Columbo made Tom see him as a threat.

Columbo always knew who killed. Murderers have always been inconsistent. One detail betrayed them. Ray Fleming did not call his wife when he returned. He knew she was not there because he had strangled her before he left. Ken Franklin opened the mail. He was not shocked by the death of the writer because he killed him. 

Tom was afraid of Columbo's interest and felt guilty for something from the past.

Columbo suspected that Tom felt guilty about someone's death, but Tom was not the murderer. There was no brazen superiority in his behavior that all murderers have (even those who kill on the spur of the moment and in anger, and not according to a prepared plan). Even if Tom was responsible for whose death it was more of an accident or a moment of insanity. Columbo rather assumes the latter, as Tom had apparent mental problems. Most likely because of his family, which he never wants to talk about.

Family. This is where all Tom's problems begin. Tom has no wife, no children (no wedding ring, no interest whatsoever when policemen talk about wives or children).

So it had to be the parents. Maybe siblings too.

Rich family who didn't care for Tom. Why? Tom is handsome, talented and intelligent. He has all the qualities that rich people value. Interesting secret. 

Columbo wanted to gain Tom's trust, but knew it would be a difficult challenge. Tom had trust issues and was constantly afraid that people were trying to hurt him. The lieutenant will have to build trust for a long time. However, it is worth doing. This young man needed at least one kind soul in his life.

Sergeant Wilson was having a dinner sitting next to Tom, and he didn't even notice Sergeant Hiddleston's anxiety. Columbo liked Wilson very much and taught him a few things in their affairs together, but Sergeant Wilson was sometimes not paying attention to detail and making the wrong conclusions.

Of course, Mrs. Columbo, as was her custom, forgot about dinner and made an appointment with her mother. She said goodbye to the invited sergeants on the threshold and left her husband alone with the guests.

The lieutenant decided to give Tom a bit of honesty, not the mask of incapacity he put on before meeting each murderer.

"I remember my first independent case. A woman was found in a rich apartment who had been strangled by an attacker. She in the hospital for a while, but the doctors could not save her. Her husband, Dr. Fleming, returned home from his vacation in Acapulco and did not call her," Columbo said. .

"He killed her," said Tom, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes," Columbo agreed.

“Sorry, Lieutenant, but there could be many reasons why he didn't call her. How did you know he was a murderer?” Asked good-natured Sergeant Wilson, gesturing lively with his hands.

"I told the doctor that his wife survived. He was not happy that his wife was alive. On the contrary, there was fear in his eyes," replied the lieutenant.

"Do you always recognize monsters?" Tom asked lightly. However, this question was important. Monsters. It meant something to Tom.

"Interesting choice of words. Other policemen obviously told me about your wonderful language. But monster is an interesting term. I would expect a policeman to say murderer, suspect, criminal. Not a monster," Columbo replied.

The green eyes looked at him intently. The game is on.

"Monster. Yes, that's an interesting term. I've always been a diplomat rather than a fighter. I like to read, so I have a good vocabulary and I was born with a silver tongue. But you've met monsters, haven't you, Lieutenant? Tom's words were sharp and precise. He seduced and attacked.

Monster. Key word.

"I don't define murderers as monsters. They are human. They committed a crime but are still human," replied the lieutenant.

"Do you see people in them?" Tom smiled sharply. So sharp as if he wasn't smiling but mocking. From himself.

Not good. Something is missing Columbo. Somehow, Tom had outsmarted him. Something is hidden.

"Of course. Just because they committed an immoral act doesn't mean they have lost their humanity. They are still human," replied the lieutenant.

"So you've never seen real monsters. Interesting," Tom replied and drank his wine.

Columbo has not met monsters in his life. He met imperfect people who, out of greed, passion or fear, killed someone.

However, Tom Hiddleston has met the monsters. Moreover, he considers himself one of them. And it's the worst of monsters.

What happened in his life? Who convinced him that he is a monster? What tragedy touched his heart so badly that he saw in Columbo a monster hunter who wants to capture him, and not a kind man who wants to help him?


	4. POV Loki part 2

Dinner was a failure.

Well, a lot of things have been a failure in Loki's life, he's gotten used to it, but this dinner really isn't going his way.

Mrs. Columbo left almost as soon as she saw them (the excuse about her mother was unconvincing, and Loki seriously wondered if she was the lieutenant's real wife. And if she was an actress, what was the hoax for. But a momentary inspection of the lieutenant's house and his behavior ruled out this hypothesis) There was so much energy in Mrs. Columbo that Loki seriously wondered if she was really human. Maybe she even has Aesir genes?

Sergeant Wilson is an easy man to manipulate. There will be no problem with him. 

The real opponent is this inconspicuous lieutenant with a good-natured smile. A real warrior. He was a combination of the best qualities of Loki and Thor (except that Thor loved to fight and the lieutenant did not).

Columbo could think like Loki, plan, manipulate and hide his nature.

At the same time, Columbo like Thor, he never gave up and had charisma. Most of the people liked the lieutenant and granted all his requests.

Yes, Columbo was a formidable opponent.

"I really like your suit. How much did it cost? It seems more expensive than the average cop suit. But it is really beautiful. Maybe if I could save some money, I could buy one too," Lieutenant Columbo babbled.

"A family heirloom, I don't know where you could buy one, Lieutenant," Loki quickly lied.

Lieutenant wanted to know where Loki got the money! 

Lieutenant wanted to know everything about him! (Usually Loki had an affection for Columbo, but now he felt the chatter about his suit opening up in him the pain and anger that had accumulated throughout his thousand-year life).

Loki felt hemmed in. If the lieutenant wants to play a little game, he will play with him. However, she will not let him win. He will be the first to defeat Columbo in his game.

The lieutenant wants details, stories, lies and truth from him! He will give it to him! However, Columbo will never be able to see the truth. He will get lost in the details.

Loki's anger was slowly dissolving though. There was fear. Fear that, after all, the lieutenant will be able to see through it and see what it should do - a cruel monster who could not withstand torture! If he could, if he escaped ... Midgard would be safe.

If only he died in the void.

It was because of him that the tesseract was threatened. Without Loki, Thanos could not manipulate the tesseract.

His hands clenched. Maybe he should let Columbo catch himself (monsters deserve that, they have to be locked and tied if they're useful. That is the fate of monsters). He can always escape anyway. And even if he has any difficulties, TVA will free him. Loki is too valuable (and too dangerous) to them.

TVA can block his power. However, they want to use his power, not block it. They have no catch for Loki, no reward for him, no blackmail. Nothing. Loki has lost everything and wants nothing (although that may not be entirely true. Loki wants peace and time. He needs it to heal his wounds. Physical, mental and magical). What will he do after heal his wounds? He does not know. Maybe he'll go to that supposed timeline where he died and Thor got fat. He still doesn't believe this timeline is real. TVA has to be lying to him. Odin would lock up his illegitimate daughter and know that his death frees her? If she were real, Odin would kill her. Besides, there were no rumors about the banished princess or her mother. There were rumors about Loki. Not that he is adopted, Odin was too careful about this secret.

However, there were rumors. About how princes don't look like each other. About the fact that Prince Thor is a real warrior unlike his brother. That Prince Loki should spend more time learning honorable fight, not mean tricks. Also about the fact that Queen Frigga betrayed Odin and Loki is not the son of the Allfather (rumor is close to the truth. Except that Loki was not Frigga's son either).

Rumors have always surrounded the royal family. Where were the rumors about Hela and her mother? There were none! Loki knew every rumor in the palace. Every hidden place, every hidden picture. It is impossible that there were paintings with Odin and Hela on the ceiling. He would see them. He knows illusions, lies and secrets since childhood. If Hela existed, he would know about her.

TVA tried to break him down and showed him their worst nightmares

Odin says he should die and doomed him to eternity in a motherless dungeon. Impossible. He was a useful tool. Without him, they can't fix Bifrost!

Thor doesn't visit him in his cell. After all, on Midgard he was constantly shouting about brotherhood and would just reject Loki?

His mother dies and he is in a cell. They didn't let him go to the funeral.

Thor and his friends reject him forever and threaten to kill him.

Loki is not dying. Once again when he should die.

Some sorcerer from Midgard mprisons him in the portal. He is falling. Falling!

Odin dies and Hela shows up.

Hulk again and some fool Grandmaster who told him to put on those disgusting clothes!

Asgard is on fire and Thanos is coming.

Thanos kills half of the Asgardians, defeats Thor and kills Loki (he gave his life for his brother. He saved him from the Titan and finally found death)

Thanos follows his crazy plan and Thor is in depressed. Thor! Confident, naive Thor!

Lies. TVA wants to break him.

We'll play well, lieutenant. We'll see if you can catch a real monster and not ordinary murderers (they are still human after all. Humans are a weak species, but no one considers them monsters).

"I remember my first independent case. A woman was found in a rich apartment who had been strangled by an attacker. She in the hospital for a while, but the doctors could not save her. Her husband, Dr. Fleming, returned home from his vacation in Acapulco and did not call her," said Columbo. 

It appears to be your turn, lieutenant Columbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just thinking that if Loki was so powerful that he defeated Odin, why does he keep getting locked into cells and put on chains? Since Loki is powerful, it's not lack of power that is a problem.
> 
> Loki believes he is a monster.
> 
> Monsters are killed.
> 
> However, he is too useful a tool for others to kill him.
> 
> So what else do you do with monsters? They are locked in cells and tied with chains.
> 
> Bravo! Odin for your parenthood! You've destroyed Loki so badly that the poor guy thinks he deserves cells, chains, and abuse by all (I'm also looking at you Thor and Frigga).
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
